Ladrona
by Panquem
Summary: Korra se prepara para su primer atraco en ciudad República, pero jamás espero que en la mansión Sato pudiera encontrar algo mejor que cualquier tesoro. Korrasami. Lemmon.


Se supone que estoy sería fácil. Es verdad que era una de las mansiones en Ciudad República más grandes y de la familia más rica pero por alguna razón no tenía seguridad. Tan sólo unos cuantos sirvientes que se iban al anochecer, ninguna patrulla, ningún guardia...nada.

Korra se había asegurado de ello, había pasado medio mes observando y escribiendo cada detalle que le pudiera ayudar, no por nada era conocida como _La Sombra del Avatar_ , un título algo exagerado pero que le encantaba.

Todas las naciones conocían ese nombre, Ba Sing Se tembló con su presencia y al fin había logrado llegar a Ciudad República; Naga, su fiel mascota ladró a su lado esperando la cena.

-¿Ya anocheció?- su mascota ladró de nuevo- Vaya...no te preocupes amiga, mañana será el gran golpe, ninguna mansión puede detener a...¡LA SOMBRA DEL AVATAR!- Ambas juguetearon y celebraron en el departamento que Korra había conseguido.

Había salido de casa a tierna edad y junto a Naga había recorrido gran parte del mundo, conocido gente y después de tanto haber escuchado de ella, se encontraba en una de las ciudades con más oportunidades en todo el mundo.

-Los Sato- Leía el periódico por millonésima vez desde que había vivido en aquel lugar.

La familia Sato era una de las mas acaudalas del lugar, se había preparado para lidiar con alta seguridad, algo que pusiera a prueba sus habilidades, como aquella casa de un excéntrico donde había tenido que lidiar con robots que la habían perseguido por horas.

-Ni siquiera el señor Blackstone esperaba verse afectado por mi-

Naga ladró y observó el reloj, ya era medianoche.

-Tienes razón- Se quitó toda la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, pasó frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, flexionó sus brazos y guiño uno de sus ojos- Bien basta, hora de dormir-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y su perra al lado, repasó cada paso del plan.

Hiroshi Sato estaría fuera de su mansión todo el día, los sirvientes se irían al ocaso y la casa estaría totalmente sola.

 _La hija._

Por supuesto, se hablaba por las calles sobre la misteriosa hija del señor Sato, una genio en potencia que seguiría las huellas de su padre. El problema era que nadie la había visto desde la muerte de su madre.

En el tiempo que Korra había estado vigilando la casa no había visto a nadie salir o entrar.

 _No hay nada que la Sombra del Avatar no pueda controlar._

Y así durmió tranquila la mejor ladrona del mundo.

5 Minutos para comenzar.

Las últimas personas salían de la enorme puerta de la mansión, Hiroshi Sato había partido desde temprano y la calle se encontraba convenientemente solitaria.

Korra sonrió, su ropa completamente oscura, su cabello debajo de aquel gorro negro que había conseguido gracias a un par de hermanos, sus lentes color azul que le ayudaban a ver de noche y su maleta lista para ser llenada con todo tipo de cosas de valor.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia uno de los muros laterales, el menos iluminado, utilizó toda la fuerza de sus piernas para llegar a borde; años ejercitándose le daban la ventaja para realizar un trabajo bien efectuado.

Cayó con gracia en uno de los jardines traseros, sus movimientos felinos apenas hacían ruido, se acercó a una de las puertas y comprobó lo que temía.

 _-Era demasiado bueno imaginar que dejarían la puerta abierta-_ Sus ojos escanearon cada una de las ventanas, rodeó la casa y para su suerte una de ellas estaba abierta- _Tenía que ser la más alta...debía serlo, Raava no ayuda a los ladrones_ \- Bufó burlona- _Vaatu, cuida de los tuyos-_ rezó como siempre hacía.

Un par de saltos de balcón en balcón le permitieron acercarse a su objetivo, minutos más tarde la punta de sus dedos la mantenían colgando de la ventana más cercana, estaba segura de estar a 15 metros sobre el suelo, soltó su mano derecha para que la sangre fluyera por ella e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-No debí hacer ejercicio antes de venir...maldición-

Justo en ese momento la ventana de la cual colgaba se abrió con tal fuerza que casi la hacía soltarse.

-¿Qué demo-

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- La luz de la luna alumbraba el rostro de una chica, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello negro que se encontraba por encima de uno de sus hombros.

 _-¡LA CASA DEBÍA ESTAR SOLA! ¿QUIÉN ES ESTA BELLA MUJER?-_

-Yo...eh...-

-¿Eres un ladrón?- inquirió la mujer cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar a la chica que colgaba de su ventana

-¡No!...claro que no...sólo...estoy...- Sus dedos comenzaban a cansarse y no tenía la concentración suficiente para pensar en una excusa creíble, la pelinegra levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla- Solo...solo...pasaba por aquí y...-

-¿De verdad esperas que crea eso?-

-...¿Sí?-

-Puedo llamar a la policía y no quieres saber lo que hace la Jefa Beifong a los ladrones-

-¡NO!- inconscientemente su mano derecha se había soltado para tratar de detenerla, gruño al sentir de su lado izquierdo un calambre- espera...agh...-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Korra movió su cabeza hacia los lados provocando que sus lentes cayeran al suelo, escucho el cristal romperse y eso le recordó lo que pasaría si llegara a soltarse.

Suspiró cansada y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba subió su mirada hacia aquella ojiverde; ambas contuvieron la respiración, el astro lunar creaba un hermoso brillo en ambos pares de ojos.

-No quiero morir- susurró la ladrona

-¿Cómo?- su voz se había suavizado al escuchar esa confesión

-Ayúdame por favor, mis brazos...no resisten más, prometo...no hacerte daño e irme de aquí...-

La chica de la ventana sonrió un poco y se alejó de ella.

 _-¿llamará a la policía?...Naga...ojalá sepas salir del departamento-_ Y sin más se soltaba, aliviada de sentir correr la sangre por sus brazos de nuevo.

-Te tengo- si no fuera porque su brazo derecho había sido dislocado, la suave voz de la chica la habría hecho sonreír.

Korra había ahogado un grito de dolor en su mano izquierda tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Lo siento, lo siento- la pelinegra la subía hasta la ventana y la dejaba caer sobre ella, ambas sentadas en el suelo iluminadas por la luna.

 _-Esto sería demasiado romántico para un atraco...si no fuera porque mi hombro me está matando-_

-Tranquila...puedo arreglarlo-

Korra había optado por morder su mano para ignorar el dolor, sintió como le quitaban su gorro de lana.

-Muerde esto- con toda la delicadeza del mundo, alejaban la mano de su boca y colocaban su gorro enrollado dentro de ella, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados- Contaré hasta tres-

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en cuál era el primer número, la chica le había colocado el hombro de nuevo en un sólo movimiento.

La ojiazul apenas había podido abrir su boca para quedarse totalmente quieta en el suelo, su gorro cayó al suelo.

-Hey...¿estás bien?...Soy Asami-

Korra había quedado paralizada, las lagrimas en sus ojos resbalaron por sus mejillas y su boca seguía abierta.

Asami se encontraba a su lado, sus manos subían y bajaba por sobre su hombro.

-Tu hombro...lo coloqué de nuevo...-Silencio- Mi padre me enseñó después de... que me caí de un árbol...¿puedes decir algo?, comienzas a ponerme nerviosa-

La ladrona parpadeó un par de veces para voltear a ver a su interlocutora.

-Lo siento- limpió los rastros de lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo- Jamás me había pasado algo como esto-

-¿Nunca te habías lastimado por andar entrando en casas ajenas?-

-No-

Korra se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, se golpeo la frente con su mano y rió nerviosa.

 _-La leyenda de la Sombra del Avatar ha terminado-_

-Lo siento...de verdad...debería irme y-

-Tranquila- Asami reanudó las caricias en su hombro con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas- Deberías...quedarte hasta que tu hombro esté mejor-

-¿No tienes miedo?-

La castaña se quedo embelesada al ver la delicadeza con la que reía esa bella criatura frente a ella.

-Por supuesto que no, toda mi vida la he pasado entrenando con los mejores maestros de artes marciales, pude notar que eres más baja que yo, pude ver que no eres de las que hacen daño...aunque...- sus manos rozaron con más fuerza el brazo de Korra- Se nota que eres fuerte-

A pesar de la oscuridad Asami no pudo evitar notar el enorme sonrojo que crecía en la "ladrona"

-Yo...-risa nerviosa- si bueno, uno debe prepararse para cualquier situación y...- flexiono su brazo, había olvidado totalmente el dolor en su hombro- hago ejercicio- Sonrió de lado, aquella táctica siempre funcionaba.

Ese par de esmeraldas frente a ella brillaron, su perfecta sonrisa reflejaron la poca luz del lugar.

-Bueno...debería irm-

Asami se había abalanzado sobre ella sin pensarlo dos veces, sus brazos menos fuertes rodeaban su cuello mientras la espalda de Korra golpeaba el suelo.

Gemidos salían de ambas bocas, las manos de la ladrona tomaron con fuerza el trasero de Asami provocando que mordiera su labio inferior.

La dueña de la casa llevaba un camisón color rosa que apenas y cubría su cuerpo, ninguna de las dos podía creer la situación.

 _-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la mansión Sato ocultaba tan delicioso tesoro?-_

 _-¡DORMIRÉ CON UNA LADRONA! ¿QUÉ ES MÁS EXCITANTE QUE ESO?...joder, que bien besa y sus brazos...ohhh -_

-A mi cuarto, ahora-

Korra no tenía valor para replicar, así que se dejó llevar por Asami que la tomaba de su playera con fuerza, cuando llegaron la ojinegra la lanzaba a la cama para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

La morena clavó sus dedos en la tersa piel levantando la tela del piyama, Asami gemí sin dejar de besar sus labios, sus caderas se movían contra el cuerpo debajo suyo sin poder contenerlo.

-Korra- dijo entre besos- mi nombre es Korra-

Asami se alejó de ella un segundo pegando sus frentes, respirando con fuerza.

-Quiero que sepas mi nombre...para que lo grites con fuerza-

Ahora era el turno de aquella hermosa mujer para sonrojarse, la voz y la seguridad de aquella chica que planeaba entrar a robar le había excitado tanto que no había notado un par de dedos que rozaban su entrada, sus ojos se cerraron y sus dedos se aferraron a la cabellera castaña frente a ella, su cadera se levanto y de su boca un leve siseó escapó.

Korra observaba embelesada la figura sobre ella, las pocas lámparas encendidas creaban el ambiente perfecto; Asami se movía con un vaivén lento, preparándose para lo que vendría, sentía su cuello ser besado y mordido de vez en vez, sus manos no habían soltado el pelo corto de Korra.

-Korra...aahhh...- exclamó con la boca abierta tratando de abrir sus ojos, la Sombra del Avatar había entrado en ella

-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó alarmada.

Asami se sintió sobrecogida por la preocupación con la que preguntaba, sus miradas chocaron y se volvieron a besar de manera dulce y lenta.

-No...continua- pidió mordiendo sus labios

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, las manos de Asami rasgaron con fuerza la ropa de Korra en un intento de quitarla, quería sentir más de aquella ojiazul pero tampoco quería detener el enorme placer que sus dedos le estaban proporcionando.

Su cadera comenzaba a moverse más rápido, montaba a Korra de manera fuerte sin dejar de abrazar su fuerte cuerpo.

La boca de Korra mordía, lamía y besaba la piel expuesta, su brazo lastimado mantenía en su lugar a la otra chica sin dejar de rasguñar su trasero, sus dedos salían y entraban al ritmo de Asami, su pulgar había encontrado su clítoris y lo masajeaba en círculos.

El cuerpo de Asami de tensó por la sorpresa gimiendo el nombre de Korra en el acto, segundos después su cuerpo se movía nuevamente; la castaña sentía su cabeza ser atrapada entre dos hermosos montes que se encontraban a su entera disposición, cosa que aprovechaba en todo momento.

Las fuertes piernas de Asami rodeaban su cintura sin dejar de moverse, su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Por...Raava...Korra...aaahh...aahh...así...más..más- gemía sin dejar de moverse.

Korra sonrió por sus acciones, en un movimiento sus dedos se curvaron hacia arriba, su pulgar apretó con maestría el clítoris de Asami y su boca mordía su cuello con fuerza.

Asami estaba segura de haber visto las estrellas en ese momento, su cuerpo se tensó y de su boca salió un largo gemido, pasaron segundos que se sintieron como horas para que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el de la chica que la abrazaba con ternura.

-Yo-

Antes de que alguna pudiera continuar, el ruido de la puerta se escuchaba por toda la mansión.

-¡Asami!, he llegado- Era su padre, Hiroshi subía las escaleras como usualmente hacía para asegurase que su hija estuviera bien.

-¡Debajo de la cama, ya!- susurró tratando de acomodar su ropa y cabello, se metió debajo de las sábanas y fingió estar dormida al escuchar que Korra se movía cual gato debajo de su cama.

-Asami, cariño, he regresado-

-Bienvenido a casa- habló con la voz más adormilada que pudo.

-Apagaré tus luces, nos vemos en la mañana- El señor Sato entraba para besar a su hija y apagar sus lámparas, con la poca luz no había notado nada fuera de lo común- Estas algo caliente Asami, ¿estás enferma?-

-No no- respondió nerviosa- Hace calor-

Su padre la observó y asintió, había sido un día muy largo.

Hiroshi salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas soltaban el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

-¿Korra?- murmuró Asami, como si temiera que todo hubiera sido un sueño-¿Korra?- repitió al no recibir respuesta

-Sigo aquí...pero-

-¿Qué ocurre?- de un ágil salto Asami había bajado de su cama y se asomaba buscando el cuerpo de la otra chica.

-No puedo salir...mi hombro...la...-carraspeó- excitación alejó el dolor, pero ahora-

Escuchó reír a la pelinegra que se movía cerca de ella, de pronto sus pies habían sido tomados y de tirados hacia fuera.

Con la gracia digna de una chica de alta cuna, Asami había cargado a Korra para colocarla en su cama junto a ella.

-Podía caminar- soltó sonrojada

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo- Asami se había alejado de ella, Korra podía ver la melena negra moverse entre las penumbras y volver con una bolsa de hielo- Siempre salgo lastimada cuando acompaño a mi padre, así que estoy preparada para todo-

Korra soltó un suspiro al sentir el frío pero le agradeció con una sonrisa. Aquellos ojos eran casi hipnóticos.

-Naga se preocupará-

-¿Quién es Naga?- la morena rió un poco al notar el tono de voz y aquel ceño fruncido

-Mi perra, esperaba que le llevara un gran botín con el cual viviríamos bien por meses-

Asami hizo una mueca inconforme, así que antes de abalanzarse a sus labios agregó.

-Pero creo que estará contenta con saber que he conseguido algo mucho mejor-

-Espero que la próxima vez llegues por la puerta principal- respondió la ojiverde entre besos.


End file.
